Szerkesztővita:Buldózer
Hi Buldózer -- we are excited to have Fighting Fantasy as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Zúzás a kategóriákban Szia Buldózer! Kicsit összerántottam a Kategóriákat meg az oldalakat, nagyon érdekes meló. Meg kutatgatok források után. Remélem hasznos lesz valamikor. Örülök hogy jártál errefelé, mert eléggé el volt apátlanodva az oldal. Üdv:Krabat1 - 2012.11.13. Üdvözlet. Hy Buldózer! Örülök, hogy tudok segíteni. Van még néhány magyarra fordított mű, amit még be tudok írni, de a fordítás nem engem dícsér. Továbbá fel tudok ajánlani néhány idegennyelvű (Angol) szerzeményt fordításra. Majd én is megpróbálkozok a fordításal, de sajnos a nyelv nem az erősségem. Remélem jó helyre írom az üzit. Üdvözlettel: 3centRum Fordításhoz talált anyag - Creature of Havoc Hy Buldózer! A Creature of Havoc (Pusztító) fordítását megtaláltam. Link: http://www.twillight.atw.hu/ Üdvözlettel: 3centRum Köszönöm, eljutott hozzám is, most egyezkedem a fordítóval. Buldózer 2008. szeptember 14., 10:09 (UTC)Buldózer Hóboszorkány Barlangjai Hy Buldózer! Végeztem a Hóboszorkány Barlangjai szövegeinek feltöltésével. Sajna képeket nem tudtam hozzá szerezni, de a Végzet Erdejéhez és az Elátkozott Házhoz már lesz. Üdv: 3centRum Hy Buldózer! Feltettem pár fejezetet - Return to Firetop Mountain - ahogy tudom, folytatom :) Üdv:Krabat1 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Szia Buldózer. Mostanában kicsit hanyagoltam a beírogatást, de persze folytatom a későbbiekben. A neten ráakadtam pár angol nyelvű könyvre: Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone Presents: Spectral Stalkers Battleblade Warrior Stealer of Souls Portal of Evil Vault of Vampire Fangs of Fury Dead of Night Master of Chaos Blackvein Prophecy Keep of the Lich Lord Legend of the Shadowwarrior Tower of Destruction Crimsontide Siege of Sardath Island of the Undead Night Dragon Spellbreaker Deathmoor Curse of the Mummy Bloodbones Vault of the Werewolf (most próbálom leszedni, de úgy néz ki nem seedelik) Nem tudom, melyik jött ki ezek közül magyarul, illetve melyiknek érdemes nekiállni fordítgatni (azt tudom, hogy a Curse of the mummy-t elkezdték volna itt fordítani és mintha a BloodBones-ra hirdetett volna runner fordítást /ő keresett fordítót.). Demian oldalát nézegettem, de nem láttam, hogy valamelyik fent lenne magyarul. Vagy lehet, hogy más néven adták ki őket? Mindenesetre ha kellene, írd meg és beteszem 4shared-re egyenként. üdv.: 3centRum ---- Üdv! Fordítgatni elég jó kérdés, hogy melyiket lehet kezdeni. Javaslom, hogy valamelyik, amelyik neked a legszimpatikusabb. Ne felejsd el, hogy ha a wiki-n keresztül publikálod a fordítást, akkor azt bárki bármire felhasználhatja. Ezek egyikét sem adták ki magyarul. Buldózer játékkönyv/hozzászólás Üdv Buldózer! A Pusztító c.könyvet nem tudtam végigjátszani.A végén megszakadt a fonal.Nem tudom,sikerült-e javítani.Németh Tamásnak van egy elkezdett fordítása,(Visszattérés a Tűzhegyhez)nem tudom,át lehet-e venni.(Lehet,hogy könnyítene szegény fordítókon.)A Mayhem álarcai c.játékkönyv megjelent magyarul,A pusztítás maszkjai címen. Üdv mindenkinek:Dani --- Szia Dani! Hanyadik fejezetpontnál akadtál el a Pusztítóban? Tamás fordításával kapcsolatban: ezt vele kell megbeszélned, én nem nyilatkozhatok helyette. A "mayhem álarcai" hol található a wiki-ben? Buld játékkönyv/SegÍtség Szia Buldózer! A végén,a346.ponti választás után nem tudok továbblépni.A 346.-ról megyek a 422.-re(valószínűleg),onnan nem megy a dolog.A kristálybunkót csak egyszer lehet használni.Nincsen rejtett segítség sem a422.pontnál.Így nem lehet végigjátszani a könyvet.Az egyik hozzászólónál olvastam angolul Fighting Fantasy-játékkönyvcímeket.Ahhoz írtam hozzá.Egyébként üzenem annak a hozzászólónak:az utolsó,Új Vénusz kiadónál megjelent játékkönyvnél(Fantázia Harcos sorozat,A halál seregei),pontosabban annak a könyvnek a végén,a tervbe vett könyveknél nagyon jól lefordították a könyvcímeket.(szerintem)A honlapok közül Demian honlapja(Demian's Gamebooks,remélem,helyesen írtam)szerintem is az egyik legjobb játékkönyvekkel foglalkozó adatbázis,kár,hogy alapvetően angol nyelvű.(meg kicsit elavult)A Google legfrissebb verziója fordít belőle valamit,kár,hogy nem végig.(linkek,stb.)A Pusztítóval kapcsolatos segítséget előre is megköszönve: Dani Ui:Üdvözlök minden játékkönyvrajongót! Üdv Dani! Még nem volt időm végigjátszani a játékot. Ha kapok róla valami infót, berakhatom a '''spoilerek' közé...'' --- segítség/A pusztító Szia Buldózer Van egy nem becsületes,ált.mégis jól beváló trükköm a játékkönyvek játszásához.(pontosabban3)Először,ha a kezemben van a könyv,gondolatban megpróbálom végigjátszani.Ha nem megy,megpróbálom megtalálni,melyik pont megy pl.az utolsó pontra.Jelen esetben pl.a 460.-ra.(A Pusztítónál)Így szoktam visszafelé úm.megfejteni a könyvet.Van még,amikor az elágazásokat berajzolom,pl.^Ez,a legutolsó garantáltan felfedi a hibákat(játszható-e a könyv,vagy sem)A legjobb,amikor mind3 trükköt alkalmazom.Így derítettem ki a Pusztítónál is. Egyébként,mivel a kristálybunkó a döntő,nem nagy baki.Ha közte folyamatos,majdhogynem teljesen játszható.Egyébként nagyon örülök,hogy van az interneten játszható játékkönyv.Érdemes volna további,nálunk magyarul meg nem jelent,további játékkönyveket felrakni.Remélem,nem haragszol a kiigazitásért. Üdv,köszönettel:Dani Üdv! Pusztító: Ha esetleg van ötleted, hol jelezzük a "spoilert", amivel végig lehet játszani a játékot, írd meg. Igyekszünk további könyveket is felrakni. Buldózer Szia Buld! Játszható végig biztosan a könyv,a422.-nél érdemes spoilert berakni.Várom a további játékkönyfordításokat. Üdv,köszönettel:Dani